captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Machine Goodfellow
The Machine Goodfellows (マシングッドフェロー) are special machines used by the Kiltgang manufactured by Macbeth Enterprises and feature a prominent role in the series. Profile Machine Goodfellows resemble cockpit-like devices designed for the Designer Child in which the user sits. The user and the cockpit are then injected with a capsule of Orgone Energy on the back of the machine, giving both a power up and making the user into an alien Kiltgang after 3 minutes and 59 seconds, this process being called an Abreaction. It is unknown if this machine has any consequences for a regular human however, although if used by a Designer Child, it will restore its Kiltgang memories if not previously awakened. Machine Goodfellow cockpits can also be assembled in mobile weapons resembling mecha of varying designs, which the Kiltgangs use to deter any threat while they perform an Abreaction under the loading time-frame. It is exactly unknown how long they have existed, but it is possibly they came into creation with the Designer Child program and the management of Masaki Kube. Story After the Kanda Incident and the positioning of Masaki Kube of CEO of Macbeth Enterprises as a member of its founding family, Kube had Amara and Moco the two remaining Designer Children that were secluded, brought to Japan nine years before the series timeline where he had Amara test his Machine Goodfellow. After he was supplied with a capsule of Orgone Energy, his memories as Amarok were restored, and he as the Kiltgang alien ravaged the Moon's base draining the libido of all its inhabitants, leaving a large crystal on the Moon's dark side, and subsequently being stopped by Taiyou Manatsu at the cost of his life. Since no other Abreaction took place for 9 years, it is hinted that Kube and Macbeth Enterprises dedicated themselves to research. Nine years later and at the beginning of the series, Amara loaded an Orgone Capsule on Moco's Machine Goodfellow transforming her into the Kiltgang Malkin and attempted an attack on Earth before being intercepted and defeated by the Earth Engine and its pilot Daichi Manatsu. Following this defeat, Amara performed an Abreaction to become Amarok and continue its attack and almost destroys the Earth Engine, but another Machine Goodfellow under Globe's possession was activated through Hana Muto who supplied Orgone Energy from the Kiltgang ship Blume, transforming Teppei Arashi into Albion, causing Amarok's defeat. Amara and Moco subsequently assault Globe's base to investigate and recruit its companion Teppei, before being forced into a temporary retreat where Amara pilots his Machine Goodfellow the Tenrousei and assaults the base. Before he can forcefully coerce Teppei into joining, Daichi, uses his Livlaster to destroy the Tenrousei's right section, leaving it damaged to battle prompting Amara's and Moco's retreat. Several days later the Kiltgang duo secretly perform a simultaneous Abreaction behind Kube's back. The Kiltgang duo overwhelms the Earth Engine easily, but Teppei performs his own Abreaction to become Albion, sacrificing his own ego block to defend Daichi from Malkin's attack and defeat her, rendering him seemingly unable to Abreaction again. Amarok in turn was defeated by the Earth Engine after propelling itself with a explosion to give itself momentum to enhance the power of its attack. The battle left their Machine Goodfellows broken for two weeks. So the duo decides to search for the rest of their comrades Zin, Ai, Lin, Setsuna, and Baku while providing them of their own Machine Goodfellows, the Jingaikyou, Hebihanabi, Ningyohime and Bakuretsujuu, respectively excluding Setsuna who was not recruited. All of them attempted an Abreaction, but were thwarted by Daichi on the Earth Engine Ordinary after having the heads of their mecha where the Orgone Capsule resided, removed before the charging time. The only exception is Lin who was successful on her Abreaction, becoming Liebalm but eventually stopped by Teppei on his Nebula Engine. Following the several hordes of battle, the Machine Goodfellows of Amara and Moco are subsequently repaired. Category:Mecha Category:Macbeth Enterprises